


Starstruck

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Branding, Dom/sub, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Marking, Multi, No Sex, Restraints, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: A group of the Tamaranean princess' consorts get branded in the traditional way.





	Starstruck

Day 14: Auralism | **Fem-Dom | Biting/Marking** | Seduction

* * *

“I mean, _ I _ think it’s hot,” Roy says, probably louder than he should.

Jason narrows his eyes and whispers, “Zip it, suck-up.”

“I mean, he’s literally correct.”

Dick doesn’t seem as nervous as he should be. Jason supposes he’s dealt with being objectified like this more than they have.

They’re all technically _ clothed_, though the draped, translucent fabric in Koriand’r’s house colors held in place only by the coordinated jeweled restraints they all wear still makes him feel pretty exposed. 

Especially what is, for all intents and purposes, a chastity belt.

The posture collar is the heaviest part by far and it makes him feel top-heavy, and he’s swaying a little bit even here on his knees.

He tries not to notice how well Dick wears it--not just like he’s done this before and isn’t having the same trouble balancing, but how _ natural _ it looks on him. It honest-to-god makes him blush and he can never tell Dick--what a weird compliment to throw at someone, _hey, dude, you make a really pretty concubine._

Luckily, most of Jason’s brainpower right now is devoted to trying not to panic. He’s never liked restraints, really, so his partners had worked up to this with more lightweight stuff.

He can safeword out, he knows that, but this ceremony is important for Kory, so he’s damned if he’s going to be selfish about this.

The only Tamaranean Jason knows is conversational and in Kory’s most informal dialect, so the initial speeches go way over his head other than the occasional mention of _ X’hal_, even in what appears to be a strictly civil ceremony. He has to rely on reading body language, so he’s disoriented, flushing with the heat, and not thrilled about it.

There’s a shift among those on the pavilion with them, and in the crowd below. Jason thinks something is happening, and tries to look for Kory, but she must be behind them somewhere. He hears her voice saying something now. He hears a few words he had heard her practicing, and slows his breathing to prepare for what’s to come.

Dick gets it first, and the fact that Jason hears him let out a quiet hiss scares him more than anything so far. They have the same training, how is Jason supposed to handle this if Dick can’t?

His lizard brain wants to flinch away from the _ glowing orange hand _ in the corner of his eye, and Jason is proud that he doesn’t. Kory’s hand sinks onto his shoulder and, _ of course _ it burns, but he’s had worse.

Of course he’s had worse.

He feels Kory lean closer and knows she’s going to say something good. 

She says, “Good boy,” like they’ve practiced and _ that _ changes it into good pain, _ productive _ pain. He develops a sudden appreciation for the chastity belt, since at least _ that _ part of him is covered.

Then her hand is off him, and the wind is cool against the tender skin of his shoulder. Dick is signing at him, as far as the arm restraints will let him, asking for a color.

He’s green, for now, ands signs that back. Dick gives him a smile so genuine and affectionate it hurts, just a little, and Jason feels like he’s floating.

He doesn’t really register Roy getting branded beyond Roy letting out a sigh that is far too pleased.

They’re walked off the stage by one of Kory’s ladies-in-waiting, or whatever the equivalent is here. As soon as they’re left alone in Kory’s quarters, Roy and Dick help him out of the restraints before they strip down to match. 

Roy plays along with Jason aggressively spooning him without complaint, Dick kneels beside him and kisses every red mark, except, of course, the brand they all share now, and Jason _ knows _ he was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really stretching the prompt. I know this isn't how starbolts work. But: I couldn't get this vision out of my head and I do what I want.
> 
> This is super self-indulgent BUT I love the idea of Kory and her intergalactic harem of Mostly Slightly Grungy Human Men.


End file.
